


a little more each day

by yallbitter



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Massage, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yallbitter/pseuds/yallbitter
Summary: A Firelords work is never done, not really, but the occasional day off can make all the difference.Especially for Zuko.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	a little more each day

Zuko may have been an early riser, but even the Firelord needs days off.

They weren’t often, and they went much faster than he would have liked, but they always started the same way- Waking up late in the morning, wrapped in Sokka’s arms.

This particular day off dawned in this same manner, and as Zuko wiggled around to face his husband, yawning widely and rubbing sleep out of his eyes, he enjoyed the relaxing warmth of the sun on his back. Sokka was awake, like he always was on these days, and he kissed him softly on the nose.

“Good morning, jerkbender.” He whispered, croaky and just a little higher than normal.

The fond familiarity of the childhood-nickname-turned-pet-name had a smile spreading across Zuko’s face, and he whispered back a greeting. The two of them lay in comfortable silence, holding each other close and breathing each other in.

But, as is the great tragedy of life, all good things end eventually, and this was certainly a good thing. (The great joy of life is that the bad things end in time as well)

“We should get up,” sighed Zuko, rolling out of silk sheets and warm arms reluctantly. “We DO need to eat at some point, remember? And I organised specially for some genuine water tribe food to be sent up with the trade shipment…..unless you DON’T want some fresh-made, straight from the southern water tribe, blubber seal jerky and sea prunes?”

He turned back and grinned cheekily at Sokka, who was licking his lips. Although, Zuko supposed, that may also be due to the lack of sleeping clothes he was wearing. The well-muscled warrior clambered out of bed and walked to the closet, squeezing his ass as he passed him.

“I’m up now _darling_ ,” he teased, “is that what you wanted?”

“Hmph. Good enough, I suppose.”

Sokka pulled his usual blue tunic over his head, put on his trousers and fastened his belt while Zuko brushed his hair and-

Where was his hairpiece? That thing was an heirloom, the symbol of the Firelord and the Fire Nation; if it was gone, if he’d lost it, he’s lost years of culture and history and-

“Looking for….this?” Sokka waved the gold hairpiece above him, sunlight glinting on the polished surface.

“Sneaky bastard, give that back!” Zuko stood and turned to his lover, hand out.

“Hmmmmm…” Sokka tapped his chin thoughtfully with the golden flame, scratching his head with a tattooed arm. “Nah. I say you come here and get it.” He smirked and waved it again.

So, it’s a game he wants, is it? If Sokka wants a game, Zuko will give him a game.

He launched himself at Sokka and tried to grab the pin from his hand, stretched well above his head. Seeing an opportunity, he ticked Sokka’s armpit and made another grab, only to find himself hoisted into the air and over a broad brown shoulder.

“HEY! HEY! Sokka, put me down! This is no way to treat a Firelord!” He beat his fists at Sokka’s back, and kicked his legs, trying to get off his shoulder.

Sokka smirked.

“Maybe not the Firelord, no. BUT it is the way to treat my husband-at least this morning.”

He sat Zuko down in the chair and did his hair expertly, tucking the pin in as the finale. Then he started rubbing Zuko’s shoulders, easing the constant tension that sat there like a brick.

“You’ve gotten good at that.” Zuko noted, relaxing into the strong hands.

“It is your day off-can’t have you stressed! And you make such nice sounds…”

Zuko turned and swatted him on the arm.

“None of that, we really do need to go to breakfast.”

A dramatic sigh-Sokka’s speciality- and his massage was finished.

“Breakfast it is, then.”

Strapping on his boots and wrapping his arms, Sokka walked out of the room, winking suggestively at the Firelord as he left.

Spirits, Zuko _loved_ his days off.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been a while since I've posted-I've got a really fun (at least I think so) multi chapter WIP right now that I want to finish before I post it. Stick around to check it out!


End file.
